Fox Spy Master
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: Set After the 4th Great War Kakashi Hatake is the 6th Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha has returned. Naruto's promise to Sakura fulfilled he takes up the role as Konoha's Spy Master knowing Sakura and Sasuke can be together but does Sakura still love Sasuke or has she moved on.
1. Leaving Everything Behind

**Fox Spy Master Part 1 Leaving Everything Behind**

 **Summary: Set After the 4th Great War Kakashi Hatake is the 6th Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha has returned. Naruto's promise to Sakura fulfilled he takes up the role as Konoha's Spy Master knowing Sakura and Sasuke can be together but does Sakura still love Sasuke or has she moved on.**

 **A/N: This is a new story my last new story for a while I already have too many in production as it is LOL The Pairing is NaruSaku If you don't like it then don't read it. This story will be full of drama and angst well enjoy. Naruto is quite dark in this story I bet some people will moan about it but I don't care**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

' _Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been a week since the 4th Great War ended Kakashi Hatake became the 6th Hokage the Rokudaime. We find the Hero of the 4th Great War Naruto sitting on the Hokage Monument deep in thought Naruto was happy for Kakashi although it was also confusing.

Everyone seems to have gone back to normal Sasuke returned and somehow survived execution the vote was so close. In a way, Naruto was happy because now Sakura would have Sasuke like she always wanted his promise to her fulfilled.

Naruto is happy and sad his Sakura-Chan can now be with who she's always wanted all he's ever wanted was for her to be happy his dream a dream he told nobody was for him and Sakura to be together a pipe dream nothing more.

He's not even sure what he wants anymore he told Tsunade he wasn't ready for becoming the Hokage but deep down he wasn't even sure if he wanted to be the Hokage anymore.

He looks out on the village and signs many people lost their lives in a pointless war. A war that was to stop Akatsuki from taking himself and the other tailed beasts. Sure the village treated him as the hero but he didn't feel like a hero, for years he wanted the village to accept him and now that they do it's like it doesn't matter anymore.

He thinks back many years to the promise he made to a 12-year-old Sakura-Chan seeing her cry and begging him to bring her Sasuke-Kun back to her and how it crushed his heart. The girl he'd loved since the academy only wanted Sasuke. She had no idea how much it hurt to agree to help her bring back Sasuke.

A guy who called her weak and annoying. Love makes people do stupid things, of course, his love would never be returned but as long as she was happy that was all that mattered.

It still causes him pains though the mask he always wore to cover up his pain. A fake smile here and fake smile there seemed to get people off his back. There was only one person who figured it all out, his perverted godfather he and Naruto had many arguments on the matter. Jiraiya would say Sasuke isn't worth it, he's a traitor and nothing more. Naruto would always try and defend Sasuke but deep down he knew Jiraiya was right but it didn't change anything.

After a while, Jiraiya stopped trying to convince him. He stops these thoughts and looks again out on the village and sometimes the pain in his heart is so bad he wishes that he would have died on the battlefield then his pain of finally losing Sakura wouldn't hurt so much.

He knows he's just being selfish, if Sakura didn't love him then she didn't love him it's that simple it's kind of why he stopped asking her out on dates. He then thinks of someone else Hinata Hyūga her confession to him whilst defending him from Pein was quite a surprise. He still hasn't given her an answer but it's quite simple really, he doesn't see her that way. She's a nice girl If not a little weird.

Her blushing and fainting are cute but kind of annoying, also, she's just not the right girl for him. To be honest, he's not really looked closely at anyone because of his stupid stubbornness in wanting what he could never have.

He looks up to the sky and sighs "Maybe you were right all along Ero-Sennin maybe I should have given up years ago to stop it from hurting so much." He then thinks "I think I need to leave and find out what I really want in life wait! Ero-Sennin did want me to take over his spy network. It'll keep me away from here for quite a while. Ero-Sannin sometimes didn't visit for months, don't see why I couldn't do the same."

He stands up and makes his way to the Hokage tower he walks inside getting a few nods on the way. He gives them the same fake smile and keeps on going until he knocks on the Hokage's door. He hears Kakashi telling him to enter so he does.

Kakashi looks up from the paperwork and sees Naruto, "Yo what brings you here Naruto?"

Naruto sighs, "I want to fulfill my promise to Ero-Sennin to take over his spy network."

"And may I ask why now?"

"I have my reasons."

Kakashi sighs, "This is about Sakura isn't it."

"It's not always about her you know."

"Maybe not, but your reason for wanting to leave is. It's about your promise to her isn't it?"

"I fulfilled my promise Sasuke's back now I have to leave find my place in the world."

"You're running away, or at least trying too."

Naruto scoffs, "Running away from what? Sakura-Chan never cared about me like I cared about her, all she wanted was Sasuke. It was always Sasuke this and Sasuke that. Well who cares about him? She got what she's always wanted and I won't be in the way anymore so I'm leaving whether you like it or not."

"What about becoming Hokage is that still your goal?"

Naruto shrugs, "I don't know anymore that's why I need to leave to figure out what I want."

"Well the Council does want the Sanin to be reformed. So, as you hold the Toad Contract and you have gained Sage Mode your pretty much the new Toad Sage already," He pulls out a file and writes a name "There you're the new Toad Sanin. You can come and go as you please, when are you leaving?"

"As soon as I'm packed it shouldn't take long."

"Are you going to say goodbye to your friends?"

Naruto shrugs, "Maybe, maybe not, who knows? Anyway thanks for this Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi smiles at his former student, "I hope you find what you're looking for." Naruto just nods and leaves the room Kakashi sighs "Naruto running away when you should confront your problems? This will just make things worse."

Naruto quickly makes his way back to his apartment and starts packing it shouldn't take too long, after 30 minutes he's packed. As he's about to leave his room he looks back and stops when he sees the picture of Team 7. He walks up to the picture and picks it up.

He looks at it but only for a moment before he just tosses it in the bin. Whether he meant to do it is anyone's guess but he just leaves the room in his Sage clothing. He then starts to make his way to the gate when he hears his name and sighs when he hears the voice.

He waits for the person to catch him he looks at her with a blank face "Hello Hinata what can I do for you?"

Hinata blushes "W-Well I-I Was wondering I-If you wanted T-To to get something to eat with me."

"I'm sorry but I'm busy."

Hinata sighs,"N-Naruto-Kun, about what happened during Pein's attack..."

Naruto sighs, ' _Great now she wants to talk'_ , "I'm sorry Hinata, but I like you as a friend nothing more. I'm sorry if you wanted more but nothing will change. Please find someone else, someone that will truly love and cherish you."

Hinata is almost in tears by his harsh words, "B-But things might change..."

Naruto sighs and starts to walk away, "They won't, please, just...just find someone else."

Hinata watches him go and she's in tears he's never spoken to her that coldly before she turns away and runs off. Naruto doesn't even turn around he just keeps walking he reaches the gate and shows Izumo and Kotetsu his papers. They congratulate him on becoming the new Toad Sanin. Hearing the sincerity in their voices he smiles an actual smile this time but after he signs the papers allowing him to leave he turns away and walks away.

Meanwhile, a pink haired Kunoichi has been looking around Konoha for her blond haired teammate. It's been over a week since they last spoke since Kakashi became the Hokage and Sasuke's return. It's also been hectic with all the injured from the war, she's not had time to speak to Naruto. Plus with Sasuke returning he's become distant, she's barely seen him. Honestly none of their friends have but he's still in the village they think.

After checking out Ichiraku's and the Hokage monument she decides to go to his apartment. She's been thinking a lot this past week about her and Naruto. Years ago she hated him and she hates herself for that.

She really does but things changed as they grew older. They became close especially after Sasuke left, for some reason when she thought of Sasuke she got angry. She can't believe she loved him back then, well she doesn't anymore.

She sighs as she also thinks of the confession she gave Naruto if she's honest it wasn't totally fake. Yes, she did want him to give up on Sasuke but was the confession really a lie? At first she thought it wasn't.

She still had a glimmer of hope about Sasuke but that glimmer vanished when yet again Sasuke tried to kill her and it got her thinking. Sometimes she just sits on her bed and thinks for hours on end thinking about Naruto and Sasuke.

She realized that she was sadder when Naruto left on his training trip then she was about Sasuke joining that bastard Orochimaru. Then she thought of the joy of seeing him again all grown up and handsome. She's thinking of how close they became before the confession fucked it all up.

Her feelings were confusing, she realized, she didn't love Sasuke anymore. How could anyone after all the things Sasuke had done? She also realized how stupid she was which led back to Naruto and how close they became. How many times he saved her life? Of course she knew he loved her.

Sai told her, Shikamaru told her, but she'd always doubt her own feelings. Sometimes she hated herself, Naruto never deserved what she did to him and yet again her heart ached because of that treatment.

One thing has changed though, he hasn't asked her for dates anymore, and yes, she hated him doing it. But it also felt nice that someone would do that. Of course, Lee did it also but, although a friend, she still finds him freaky.

She finally reaches his apartment complex and sighs "I can't believe he lives here, couldn't he afford a nicer place?" She shrugs and walks up the steps as she knocks on the door she finds the doors not even closed which she finds is confusing she pushes open the door "Naruto you in here?" When she gets no reply she opens the door before stepping inside.

She's been here a few times over the years, all neat and tidy, but she feels like something's off she then heads into the small kitchen and sees the cupboard doors open. She looks inside and sees they're empty. She then looks in the fridge everything's empty in there as well.

Panic begins to take hold as she runs to his bedroom door, "Naruto you in there?" When she gets no answer she opens the door and looks inside, again she sees open doors and an empty closet.

She looks inside and sees empty coat hangers and she starts to cry, "Please don't leave me Naruto." She sits on the bed and cries. She then brings her knees up to her chest and continues to cry. As she looks around the empty room sees his waste bin and sees something in it. Curious, she climbs off the bed and heads to the bin and pulls out a picture frame she looks at it and smiles. It's Team 7 just after they became a team brushes her thumb over Naruto and continues to cry she return to the bed and lies down clutching the picture to her chest.

Sakura wakes up a few hours later still clutching the picture frame. She then sits up and heads to the bathroom and looks in the mirror "Why didn't I tell him I loved him, why am I so stupid?" She quickly washes her face then again looks in the mirror "Was it because of Hinata's confession? Why, why did he have to leave?"

She dries her face then leaves the bathroom and leaves the apartment in shock she starts walking through Konoha in a daze. Yet again Naruto's left to where she has no idea. She sees Ichiraku's but she quickly runs past it because it reminds her too much of Naruto.

After half an hour she finds herself at the Hokage tower she slowly walks inside after a walk that should have taken a few minutes took over 30 she arrives at the Hokage's room she knocks on the door.

Inside Kakashi is talking to Tsunade, he hasn't told her yet. Actually, he's scared of how she will react so they've been talking about the war and the casualties when they hear a knock at the door. Kakashi actually looking forward to a distraction asks the person to come in but when he sees Sakura and that she's crying he groans, 'Crap, not the distraction I was looking for.'

Tsunade looks at Sakura, "What's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura looks at Tsunade and Kakashi, "Naruto's gone his apartment's empty."

Tsunade turns to Kakashi, "Did you know about this bring him back?"

"He's left to continue Jiraiya's work as the new spymaster."

"Bring him back now!"

Sakura's shocked, "But he could be gone for months."

"Firstly I will not bring him back, he's not a kid anymore, he can look after himself. You two don't need to baby him anymore and yes he could be gone months years even."

Tsunade and Sakura both lower their heads. Tsunade looks over at Sakura as she knows she cares about Naruto. She also knows they're pretty much best friends, but, she thinks it's more but she can't be certain.

Sakura snaps, "Why did you let him go? I love him and you let him go what's wrong with you?"

Kakashi sighs, _'So she's gotten over Sasuke and now loves Naruto. Just great, why did I allow him to go? All I'll get now is these two constantly nagging me about Naruto. The overprotective mother figure and his girlfriend sigh, exactly why again did I become the Hokage?'_ "That's enough Sakura, he made his choice. He's Naruto, he'll be fine you look tired to go home and rest."

Sakura doesn't reply she just leaves as soon as she leaves Tsunade turns to Kakashi, "He's running away isn't he?"

Kakashi sighs "Pretty much. Tsunade, he's confused, unsure of where he stands right now. He's not even sure if he wants to be the Hokage anymore. Look, he's gone to find himself, but yes he's pretty much running away. He thinks now that Sasuke-Kun's back, he's lost Sakura. He loves her you know, it's not like he was ever quiet about it."

"I know, and she loves him. You should inform his friends, they'll want to know."

"I know I'll do it tomorrow and you know he'll be fine he just needs time."


	2. Konoha 11's Reactions & Spy Network Begi

**Fox Spy Master Part 2 Konoha 11's Reactions & Spy Network Begins**

 **A/N: Hey everyone time for chapter 2, the stories got mixed reviews so far I will try and answer some of your reviews. This chapter will introduce Naruto to the spy network and an important OC character to Naruto.**

 **To the who said can I write a story without trashing Hinata, to that I say it wasn't my intention to trash Hinata, the way he was feeling at that time he would have snapped at anyone and I mean anyone it just so happened it was Hinata now I admit, I don't particularly like Hinata but it wasn't my intention to bash her, He just wanted to set her straight and nip it in the bud so to speak. There won't be bashing on her from Naruto but Sasuke maybe**

 **To the guest who suggested Naruto has a relationship with an OC well I hadn't thought of that but I will go with your suggestion I already have a story planned and your idea was a good side part. The part about the baby, however, will be a different idea. It will be angsty but interesting the last part about Shin Uchiha is interesting but as I said I have my own idea. Hope you like what I have done although the Single Father part was interesting I won't go with that idea.**

 **Lastly Donthedarkdragon26 I will try and make the following chapters longer and glad you like the story so far**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Flashbacks**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been a day since Naruto left, Kakashi sent a message asking all of Naruto's friends to the conference room he knows it will be hard for them to take, and he wonders how they will think of what he's done although the Spy Network is important he has just run away instead of dealing with his problems.

A short while later everyone's in the room, Sakura already knows and everyone can see she's sad about something but she won't tell anyone. A short time later the door opens and in comes Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, and Iruka is also there in the room.

Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune take their seats Kakashi sighs "I will make this brief Naruto Uzumaki, has left the village, now before you ask has he abandoned Konoha and gone Rogue the answer is no, he is restarting Jiraiya's spy network even though the Akatsuki have been dealt with there are still threats the alliance is still intact for how long nobody knows.

The Spy Network is vital we need to know what's going on outside of Konohagakure and Jiraiya always wanted Naruto to take over and with Jiraiya's untimely death and with the Akatsuki dealt with Naruto has taken it upon himself to continue his Sensei and Godfather's work."

Shikamaru sighs "How long will he be gone."

Tsunade speaks as she knows it better than Kakashi about the spy network "Naruto's job is a hard one he will travel all over he could be gone days, weeks, months, maybe even years at a time we really don't know but like the Hokage said the Spy Network is vital and we must know what's going on."

Ino sighs "But why didn't he tell us he was going he should be here with his friends."

Kakashi sighs "Enough, as I told Sakura and Tsunade, I will not bring him back, he's not a kid anymore, he can look after himself, he's one of the strongest Ninjas there is. He doesn't need babying, and yes he could be gone months, years even, deal with it Why he didn't tell anyone, well I'm not sure I told him to I guess he didn't listen."

Sasuke hasn't said anything but he's been staring at Sakura quite a lot and he suspects he knows why he's really gone, if his assumption is true then Naruto's an idiot all he needed to do was talk to him, and he would have told Naruto there's nothing and never will be anything between himself and Sakura.

Ino has also regularly glanced at Sakura but doesn't know why she's so sad with Sasuke back she's got who she always wanted, Not that she's happy he's back she doubt's any of her friends really trust him anymore.

Hinata looks sad but then remembers what he said two days ago, that he was busy, and to move on, yes, she thought what he said was harsh, but it seems she caught him before he was leaving and with him lying to Kakashi about telling everyone he must have gotten angry, Now with Naruto being gone for so long it's pointless to hold out for him he did say to move on although it will be hard.

Like Sasuke and Ino she has glanced at Sakura a few times and knows she's upset at first she just ignores it but the longer Kakashi spoke the more something's are making sense, ' _Is it possible that Sakura is in love with Naruto, but if that was so why would he leave, the whole Spy Network being important is true but it's no secret Naruto had feelings for Sakura even I knew, so if that was the case why did he leave._ '

She then glances at Sasuke ' _Of course he must still think she loves Sasuke, But I don't think that's true I think she now loves Naruto-Kun._ '

Kakashi with nothing else to say calls an end to the meeting and everyone leaves the room some of them sad about Naruto being gone. Shikamaru's already figured out the truth just by looking at Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto's ran away and in a way, Shikamaru can understand why Sasuke's back but just by looking at Sakura he can tell that her feelings for Sasuke are not of love, but, friendship he thinks maybe she does love Naruto. He just groans ' _You're so troublesome Naruto._ '

Sakura's walking away when she hears her name being called and she knows it's Sasuke she carries on walking until Sasuke jogs beside her "He's running away you know, He loves you, and thinks you still love me, so that's why he ran away this whole Spy Network garbage is just a cover, If he would have only come to me I would have told him the truth now I'm not being harsh but there's nothing and never will be anything between me and you."

Sakura looks at him "Good, because I love him, not you, but how can I tell him if he's running away like you said he could be gone for years."

Sasuke scoffs "If you loved him then why didn't you tell him, if you would have he'd still be here, or maybe still be the spymaster but would visit here more often but you didn't, and Instead he'll be coming here monthly or yearly, But now he has gone what are you going to do wait for him or move on."

Sakura sighs "I should have told him, but I was scared, then the whole Hinata, confronting him and confessing her love for him happened, and I didn't know what to do."

Sasuke scoffs at that "Such a Lame excuse, and as for Hinata, she's worse than you, she has no backbone, how can she love him when all she does is blush and faint, Oh, that's really Love that, Face it, she knows nothing about him, whereas you do."

"You've been his teammate for years, you know what he likes and dislikes, you know how he thinks, when he thinks that is, you work as a Unit you're not Weak you become Tsunade's apprentice, what did she do NOTHING."

"Do you think she knows what he likes, Do you think she knows anything about him, and don't say that he loves Ramen the whole village knows that, does she know his childhood, does she know where he likes to hang out, does she know who his parents are, does she know anything about him."

"The answer to that is NO, she doesn't, and I probably know more about Naruto than she does and I left the village years ago. Naruto needs a strong woman beside him, do you honestly see Hinata, the shy little Hyūga girl who hates fighting and has no confidence in herself, do you honestly see her, being that strong woman, please give her to the mutt, you are the one he needs and you need him just as much."

Sakura looks at him shocked "That's some really harsh things about Hinata, Sasuke she doesn't deserve what you said, still, thanks, he does need a women to make sure he does things right, maybe Hinata isn't the best for him but it hardly matters until he comes back, And I will wait for him nobody compares to Naruto-Kun."

Sasuke smirks "You think I care about hurting the Hyūga girl's feelings, plus Naruto-Kun, already, well whatever." He starts walking away then stops and turns around "What would you do if he found someone else."

Sakura sighs "I don't know, I guess I'd have to move on."

Sasuke smirks "There's always Lee."

Sakura's eyes almost come out of her sockets "Don't even go there."

Sasuke just smirks and walks off, Sakura watches him go and sighs she's about to walk away when she hears her name and knows that voice it's Hinata's she wonders if Hinata heard what they both said Sasuke was very harsh about her. Sakura turns around "Hey, Hinata."

Hinata sighs "You love him don't you."

Sakura is confused "You mean Sasuke, No, not anymore."

Hinata smiles "I meant Naruto-Kun, You love him don't you."

Sakura sighs but nods "Yes, I do Hinata, and I'm sorry, I know you care for him also."

Hinata nods "Yes, I do, but I know he doesn't feel the same way, I spoke to him the day he left it must have been just before he left and he told me to move on."

Sakura sighs "I bet that hurt."

Hinata just nods "Yes, It did, but I finally realize that it wasn't meant to be, there was someone in his heart and it wasn't me, although I wished it was, I would have loved to have been the woman for him, but it wasn't meant to be, You Sakura, are the one in his heart, you always have been, just promise me, when he comes back you tell him, make him see the truth, he thinks he's finally lost you, to Sasuke, prove him wrong, as long as he's happy I'll be happy."

Sakura's shocked "Hinata, I don't know what to say."

Hinata smiles "It's OK Sakura, do what needs to be done, and as for what Sasuke said maybe he's right in a way, but not about everything and thanks, for sticking up for me, I know he has no respect for women, but what he said was rude, and uncalled for, I know, You, and Naruto-Kun, care for Sasuke, but look around you, it will take time for everyone else to accept him. Now tell him when he returns OK."

Sakura smiles "I will, Hinata and thank you, you'll find someone I know you wanted Naruto-Kun but sometimes things just don't work out as you wanted."

Hinata smiles "I agree and I hope I can find someone who makes me happy."

Hinata then walks off and Sakura looks around wondering if anyone else is going to give her advice she then shakes her head and heads home wondering what Naruto-Kun's after and hoping he comes back soon.

Several days later on the border of the Land Of Tea we find Naruto walking he's been walking for such a long time it seems like weeks when it's only been a few days. He's already spoken to a few contacts they were glad to see Naruto, some glad the Spy Network is back up some remembering him from his travels with his late Sensei Jiraiya.

He stops off in one of the villages as there is one of his contacts in the village he does remember the village he also remembers that the contacts daughter seemed to like him on the two occasions he came here with Jiraiya he admits she was cute and a few years older than him if he remembers correctly.

He walks into the village and walks to Cafe owned by the Sanada family the father was the contact Naruto starts thinking ' _What was he called again, oh yea Katsuie Sanada and his daughter was called Miyoko Sanada._ ' He walks into the cafe and looks around but he doesn't see Katsuie he's about to leave when Miyoko steps out from the back and Naruto turns back and heads to the counter.

Miyoko has long black hair (Not sure how to say it's style wise but Mikasa Ackerman's hair when long) He notices her figure and smirks she has a D-cup breasts he can see her chest she kind of dresses a lot like Ino but it's all in Black Instead of Purple.

She also has an apron on she's grown into quite a woman since he last saw her, Not that he's looking for a girlfriend or anything well not yet he's here for his job although he's quite tired and might stay for a few days.

He walks up to the counter and Miyoko looks up as soon as she sees this hunk at the counter she immediately thinks of her crush she hasn't seen him in a few years and hopes he's OK, her father Katsuie always teased her on her crush on Naruto being three years older than him but she didn't care.

She's broken out of her thoughts when she sees his cheeks and the three whisker-like marks on each cheek "Naru." She stops when she sees Naruto put a finger to his lips.

He smirks "Been a while Miyoko and I'd rather the whole world doesn't know I'm here, so is your dad about I'm restating Jiraiya's spy network."

Miyoko sighs "My father died a few months ago, but I was his replacement."

Naruto nods "Can we talk in private."

She smiles "Of course, hold on." She looks to her assistant "Meako I'm going on my lunch break its pretty quiet today so there should be no problems."

Meako nods "Sure thing boss." She looks at Naruto then smirked ' _Well I wonder what Miyoko's doing with that hunk wish I could find someone as cute as him._ '

Miyoko pulls off her apron and then leaves the shop with Naruto. She smiles and wraps her arm around Naruto's "Hey Naruto-Kun it's been a while where have you been all my life."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "Fighting a war."

Miyoko rolls her eyes "You didn't really understand the question but whatever, so you're restarting Master Jiraiya's Spy Network it was sad to hear that he died, father took it bad they were good friends."

Miyoko leads Naruto to her house and unlocks the door and leads him inside. Naruto looks around "Nice house better than my apartment."

She giggles "From the last time you talked about it I'm not surprised you still live at that dump apartment why not get a better apartment it's not as if you can't afford it."

Naruto shrugs "Well with me being the new Toad Sannin, and Spymaster, I won't spend much time in Konoha, anymore."

Miyoko finds that sad "But what about your friends and Sakura you loved her right."

Naruto sighs "They will always be my friends but I have responsibilities now that are more important than staying as just a regular Ninja, I'm the Toad Sannin and Spymaster remember."

She nods "And Sakura."

Naruto looks away "Sasuke's back so I expect them to get together now probably already be married the next time I return maybe even kids."

Miyoko looks at Naruto ' _That Sakura really was clueless I've heard about what Sasuke was like he's nothing but a jerk how can she even like Sasuke when there was Naruto right there, still that just means he can be mine now I won't miss my chance._ '

"Sorry to hear that Naruto-Kun, she fucked up by letting you get away but enough about that you're here to find out what's been going on, wait here I'll be right back with what I've found out." She stands up and runs off.

Naruto looks around the house it looks cosy no Clients ever taken him to their house before still some of the clients he'd rather not be given the option he's also thinking about Miyoko and what she said but then he remembers what he said when He and Kakashi spoke regarding Sakura.

 **Flashback**

 **Kakashi sighs, "This is about Sakura isn't it."**

 **"It's not always about her you know."**

 **"Maybe not, but your reason for wanting to leave is. It's about your promise to her isn't it?"**

 **"I fulfilled my promise, Sasuke's back now I have to leave find my place in the world."**

 **"You're running away, or at least trying too."**

 **Naruto scoffs, "Running away from what? Sakura-Chan never cared about me like I cared about her, all she wanted was Sasuke. It was always Sasuke this and Sasuke that. Well, who cares about him? She got what she's always wanted and I won't be in the way anymore so I'm leaving whether you like it or not."**

 **Flashback end**

He sighs "What I said to Kakashi was true I didn't lie."

He then hears "Lie about what Naruto-Kun."

Naruto looks up "Oh, Nothing Miyoko-Chan just thinking."

She sits down and raises an eyebrow "Come on you can tell me."

Naruto sighs "Part of the reason I left was because Sasuke had returned, I made a promise to her many years ago to bring him back and now he's back, so now Sakura can get what she always wanted, Kakashi claimed I was running away, running away from her but I told him, that Sakura never cared about me, like I cared about her, and all she wanted was Sasuke."

"It was always Sasuke this and Sasuke that. Then I told him that she got what she's always wanted and I won't be in the way anymore and told him I was leaving whether he like it or not, then he made me the Fox Sannin and I left."

She nods "If you ask me this Sakura's an idiot but let's forget about that this is what I've found out."

She passes him some paperwork and he looks through it. "So Iwa and Kumo are already at each other's throats I guess the alliance was only to deal with the Akatsuki, figures."

He continues reading "This is interesting, nice work, Miyoko-Chan, Missing-Nin from all the different villages, working together that is very strange, I'll have to find out more, before I return to Konoha, with this seems there's a lot of Oto Nin mentioned not surprised really Iwa also."

Miyoko nods "Yea, They've not done much, there acting more like Bandits from what I've gathered raiding caravans. But there also raping and killing people but I haven't found out what their goal is yet."

Naruto nods "Well, keep your ears and eyes open and record everything you see and hear about Missing-Nin."

She smiles "I already know that Naruto-Kun."

Naruto looks up "Oh, yeah, of course, you do sorry."

She smiles "You look shattered, I have a guest room if you want to take a nap, I can wake you up when I finish my shift in a few hours and we can catch up."

Naruto nods "OK that sounds good I am tired."

She smiles and shows him to the guest room he's already taken off his boots at the door so he takes off his cloak and top and she gets a good view of his back then chest when he turns around Naruto sees her staring and just raises an eyebrow she just smiles "I'll see you later sleep well."

She closes the door behind her and then leans against it "Oh my god that chest, how could Sakura not want to jump all over him, well I won't make that mistake but I'm not going to be a whore but that doesn't mean I won't get what I want I usually do."

She walks away from the room and heads back to the shop she'll get something to eat there staying here would be too tempting to just jump him she giggles at that thought.

Several hours later Naruto wakes up he rubs the sleep out of his eyes that's probably the best sleep he's had for months maybe ever. He then smells it ' _She's cooking I wonder what it is._ ' He gets out of the bed and puts his mesh shirt on with a t-shirt over it and heads out the room.

He finds Miyoko in the kitchen stirring something in a big pan she looks up and smiles "Have you just woken up, damn you've been asleep for wait how long have I been cooking seven hours you've been asleep you must have needed it."

Naruto nods "Yea, I must have, so what you cooking it smells nice is it Ramen."

She giggles "Nope, not this time maybe next time you visit this is something you will enjoy." She turns off the pan and carries it to the table.

Naruto follows her and finds it's already made up there's bread, also Wine and Sake She puts the pot down and heads back to the kitchen and gets two massive bowls and spoons before heading back to the table.

Naruto sits down and Miyoko takes the bowl that's in front of him "Now I know you don't like Vegetables, but with this, it's really good you'll love it."

Naruto just nods as she opens the pan and the steam comes up and Naruto smiles "Wow, that smells good."

She smiles and uses the big spoon to put some of the food in the bowl then places it in front of Naruto and he smiles "Well if it tastes as good as it smells then that's great but what's in it."

She puts some in her own bowl and putting it at her place before opening up the wine and pouring two glasses and passing one to Naruto who takes it takes a sip then he nod in approval before placing it on the table.

Miyoko smiles "Well I've been traveling, I only returned once my father passed away, but as to what's in it well let's see Steak, Chicken, Beef, Pork and Lamb Pieces, Potatoes, Carrots, Peas, and those things that look like bread well there called dumplings."

Naruto nods and smiles "Itadakimasu"

She smiles "Yep, Itadakimasu"

As soon as Naruto starts eating he stops "Wow, that's good these dumplings are nice the Vegetables actually go well with all this, nice work Miyoko-Chan."

She blushes "Thanks, Naruto-Kun, glad you liked it."

After a short time where they both have eaten several bowls of that great dinner and much wine we find Naruto and Miyoko sitting on the couch laughing their heads off talking about what they've seen over the years.

Miyoko smiles "Wow this Lee seems really weird copying his Sensei and the way he acts very strange and this Neji you mentioned talk about being a jerk still almost killing his cousin was a bit overkill especially as it was not her fault she got kidnapped."

Naruto and Miyoko keep on drinking. Naruto's quite drunk now as is Miyoko maybe Miyoko more than Naruto thanks to Kurama cancelling out the Alcohol he's been drinking. Naruto chuckles at a joke she told him then next moment she has her lips connecting with his own. Naruto doesn't stop her though and starts to enjoy the kissing.

The Kissing gets more passionate as Miyoko is now on Naruto's lap grinding against him as they start making out. After a few minutes of kissing, the drunk and half-drunk Naruto and Miyoko head to Miyoko's room. As soon as her door is closed Naruto and Miyoko start kissing again. After a few more minutes things start heating up as clothes start coming off.


	3. Missing Nin Army

**Fox Spy Master Part 3 Missing Nin Army**

 **A/N: Hey everyone it's been awhile since I last updated this so here it is, if people are wondering this story is NaruSaku just not straight away. Now at the end of the chapter there is some controversy I don't condone stuff like this but it's a darkish story.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto wakes up he looks around and at first the room doesn't seem familiar to him he then looks down and notices he's naked and then remembers what happened last night and he grins, he quickly puts on his boxers and trousers and leaves the bedroom.

He walks through the house his feet touching the carpet and it feels nice like he's walking on silk, he walks into the kitchen and sees Miyoko making breakfast she's wearing his t-shirt from last night and well he can't see if she's wearing anything else.

She doesn't look around but she knows he's there and it feels like he's checking her out and she just giggles "Take a seat Naruto-Kun, breakfast will be ready shortly."

He nods and quickly sits down there is already orange juice on the table in a beaker so he pours himself a glass. He then goes back to watching her he does like her a lot he's not sure if he's in love with her but he cares for her greatly.

After a few minutes Miyoko has made a massive plate of breakfast for them both to share she places the plate in front of Naruto, on the plate is a massive spread of food such as Sausages, crispy bacon, eggs, both scrambled and fried, beans, tomatoes, fried bread and toast, she then goes back to the counter and brings the two cups for Tea that is on the table already. She then sits in Naruto's lap and places a kiss on his surprised lips.

She giggles at his reactions to the kiss and sitting in his lap she knows he's new to all this as is she really but she loves this man, it's like the saying goes love at first sight. "I loved last night Naruto-Kun, but damn Naruto I'm in so much pain I can barely walk, although I did love every moment, you're a stamina freak."

He chuckles "What can I say, are you complaining or something."

She chuckles "Other than the pain of walking no."

For the next 10 minutes they eat and talk Naruto about life as a Ninja. Miyoko occasionally fed Naruto who was at first shocked but let her feed him he fed her also it was kind of cute and romantic if anyone witnessed the scene.

Several hours later Naruto has got everything ready for continuing his mission he turns to Miyoko "Well I have to continue my mission and check out these rumours you provided hopefully it's nothing but it's my job as Spymaster to find out the truth."

She looks at the man she loves, she doesn't know if he loves her like she loves him "Naruto-Kun, I want to ask you something before you leave and I'd like an honest answer please."

He looks at her with a puzzled look she seems conflicted going by her facial expressions and he never likes to see anyone unhappy "What is it Miyoko-Chan."

She sighs and bites her lip "Naruto-Kun, ever since I first met you I gained a crush on you, that month we spent getting to know each other during your training trip was amazing, then when you returned my feelings for you grew even more, what I'm trying to say is I love you, I want to know how you feel about me."

Naruto looks at her an inwardly sighs ' _It's like Hinata all over again._ ' "Miyoko-Chan, I like you a lot that month we spent here during the training trip was great not having to worry about anything and spending time with you it felt like I was a civilian again I loved it."

"When I first met you I was stunned at your beauty, you were beautiful to me and seeing you again only proves that with age only makes you more beautiful, ' _Sounding like Pervy Sage here, damn you Pervy Sage._ ' But to answer your question of do I love you well I don't know, I do love you but I'm not sure in what way so I can't really give you a proper answer because I just don't know."

She sighs but there is still a chance "You still love her don't you."

He raises an eyebrow "Love who."

She sighs "Sometimes you're so dumb, that girl what was her name oh yea Sakura."

He groans he hasn't thought much about her personally he was fine with that it only brings up bad memories and false hope "Miyoko-Chan, to answer your question do I love her well I don't know either, I know I used to but it was always one sided I gave her everything and got nothing in return."

"She only wanted someone else, so how can I love someone like that, do I love her I just don't know anymore, I don't see the point the person she always wanted is now back in the village she got what she always wanted."

She nods she's always felt jealous of Naruto's affections for Sakura he told her about her and always wondered why he bothered with her she was a cruel bitch, yes she changed when she grew up but she was still a bitch to him sometimes "I understand, you know she doesn't deserve you, even if you don't love her know that I do love you, just don't wait years to see me again would you."

He quickly hugs her she reminds him of Ayame-Chan in a way "I won't Miyoko-Chan, you're a good friend one of my most precious people never forget that, I'll come back in a few months, just keep your eyes and ears open for any rumours."

She smiles as she hugs him back "See that you do and I'll keep my eyes and ears open."

After the hug Naruto left the village he stopped at the next village and wrote a quick message to Kakashi about these rumours then he summoned a messenger Toad and gave him the scroll before continuing the mission. His next stop was Kumo to find out about those rumours about Kumo and Iwa at each other's throats.

 **Konoha**

Kakashi's in his office along with Tsunade, Shizune and his former student Sakura, Tsunade's talking about changes to the Hospital and Changes to the Academy about having a medic nin on every team. These talks have been going on for a few days now. Just as Tsunade finished a sentence a Toad appears on Kakashi's desk.

The toad opens his mouth and Kakashi sees a scroll hanging out of its mouth. He takes the scroll then the Toad vanishes. Kakashi opens up the scroll and reads the scroll; whilst everyone waits to find out what it's about obviously it's from Naruto. Kakashi sighs as he reads it then raises his eyebrow at the last topic on the scroll.

After he's finished he places the scroll on the desk before sighing ' _These Missing-Nin could be a problem, working together is very strange._ ' Just then Tsunade coughs and he looks up "Oh sorry about that, only two topics of discussions apparently Kumo and Iwa are at each other's throats already, Naruto's off to Kumo now to investigate."

Tsunade sighs "Somehow that doesn't surprise me and the other topic of discussion."

Kakashi sighs "This is disturbing to say the least, but there is a large group of Missing-Nin working together from many villages including our own, that's all he's found out so far he'll gather more Intel, but I'm not sure if it's a coincidence but almost half the missing nins are from Iwa and Oto, ' _I wonder if this is about Minato-Sensei, that could be bad I hope I'm just over thinking this._ '

Tsunade sighs "This is strange I'm not telling you what to do but I suggest informing the other Kage's about this and see if they can find out what they can about this, maybe it's nothing but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Kakashi nods "I was thinking along the same lines I'll get right on it after this meeting is over."

Sakura then speaks up "What about Naruto, didn't he say anything else like when he's coming back."

He looks at Sakura "No Sakura, he didn't mention anything about a return anytime soon, But he can take care of himself you know that he's your teammate after all."

She sighs "I know he can he's one of the strongest people I know, but we have no idea about the number of these missing-nin there ranks or their true goals, what if he encounters them by himself."

Kakashi sighs "Naruto wouldn't engage them himself he's smarter than that, you should believe in him Sakura."

She snaps at him "I do believe in him, I just have a bad feeling about this you know Iwa hates Naruto's father surely the fact half of them are from Iwa and Oto hasn't made you think about that and Oto they know what he can do they hate him also."

The rest of them have all thought about that and that has made them worried Tsunade then puts a hand on her Apprentices shoulder "He'll be fine, Sakura trust me. ' _He'd better or I'll kick his ass, making me worry about him all the damn time._ '

Meanwhile, back with Naruto, he's arrived at Kumo, he meets his contact who informs him that it's Iwa who's the one causing problems, the contact even says there trying to be the so called Alpha Male Village. He then gives him more info on the Missing-Nin's mainly that more Missing-Nin daily.

Naruto sighs "Is that all you have nothing else."

The contact shakes his head "No that's all I've got but stay cautious Naruto the fact half the missing Nin are from Iwa has me worried about you."

Naruto nods "It's OK, don't worry about it just keep up with the Intel as for what you just said it does make sense really I'll keep a look out about them, I have to go now."

 **Nine Months Later**

Naruto's heard several rumours in nine months many of them were lies though but the rumours about the so called Missing-Nin army only grew more missing-nin joining up it was confusing as he still had no idea what their true goal was, He again informed Kakashi of this outcome but didn't say he would return not until he deals with this threat to the peace he sacrificed.

We now find Naruto on his way to Kiri, Miyoko told him about a rumour that the Missing-Nin were in Kiri he found it unusual but he went to investigate anyway. When he was with Miyoko he noticed she was different around him like she was hiding something from him, since the night they spent together he's seen her a few times but he didn't stay at her house something just felt different and she didn't beg him to stay either.

Maybe it's because of what happened before he left after that night he's thought about that night and what was said many times over the months. But he also had a job to do so that's why he's heading to Kiri a place he's not spent much time in to be honest.

When he arrives in Kiri people bow to him as a hero even here it's weird in a way he's then escorted to the Mizukage, Mei Terumi a very beautiful if not scary women if anyone annoyed her.

When she saw him she actually blushed he's still as handsome as she remembers it was hard not to jump him and have her way with him, they got right down to business though and she was shocked to hear the rumour but that's all it was a rumour and a fake rumour also.

Kakashi had informed her of the Missing-Nin army as the rumour about them growing in numbers but he told her he doesn't' know the true objective. She also has heard rumours about them also.

When Mei told Naruto about the fake rumour he was confused Miyoko isn't that gullible but she has been weird lately so anything's possible. He wanted to leave straight away but she asked him to stay she could see how tired he looked, and knows how tiring travelling can be.

He accepted her offer to stay for a short while firstly because he hasn't spent much time here and he couldn't lie he was tired, travelling all this way for nothing was annoying as hell. He could work on his Kenjutsu not that he was that good at it but why not get some training in from a place that has the Seven Swordsman of the mist.

Mei was overjoyed that he could stay and agreed that he could get some lessons in Kenjutsu as long as they spent time together he agreed to it because she was a very beautiful woman. She decided then that she would flirt with him because she found him so adorable when he tried to act that he wasn't affected by her flirting as his bright red face is any indication.

After about two weeks of her flirting which at first he thought was amusing as he's not had many women who flirt with him other than Miyoko, but it got annoying she'd try to invite him back to her room it was obvious what she was after, but he wasn't going to do that however attractive she was, she was also scary as hell.

Once again Naruto finds himself in the Mei's office and again she's flirting but now she's pouting. "Come on Naruto-Kun, I'd make a great wife why don't you give me a chance."

Naruto rolls his eyes this is getting old for him "You don't give up do you, I've told you time and time again it's not going to happen so why keep trying."

She grins "Because I always get what I want."

Before Naruto can enter there's a knock at the door and she groans "Enter."

A ninja enters the room and bows to them both but he approach Naruto and hands him a letter "This was by courier so I thought I'd bring it to you the courier said it was urgent." Naruto takes the letter and thanks him then the ninja bows to them both before leaving.

Naruto looks at the letter and shrugs before tearing open the letter and reading it. It's from Miyoko saying she needs to talk to him urgently it's about the Missing-Nin army in the area. Naruto reads the letter again before looking at Mei "I have to leave immediately, a contact has valuable information on the Missing-Nin army there almost where she is."

Mei nods "Naruto, I have some bad news for you, I was going to tell you today as the Information has only been verified but there after someone."

He looks at her confused "It makes no sense why have an army of Missing-Nin if there only searching for someone ' _What my contact in Kumo said has me worried it's not me is it does that mean Miyoko-Chan's in danger._ ' "Do you know who they're looking for?"

She shakes her head "Not yet I'll try and gain more Intel I've already told your Hokage about this just be careful OK Naruto, I have a bad feeling about all this."

He nods "Of course Mizukage-Sama, I'll take my leave and I agree with you."

She groans "Call me Mei, Naruto-Kun, you know me better than that."

He nods "OK, bye Mei-Chan."

He quickly uses **Shunshin** to return to his room not seeing the blush on her face "Stay safe Naruto-Kun, I have a bad feeling it's you they're looking for."

Naruto quickly packs and leaves Kiri within the hour and makes haste to Miyoko a bad feeling creeping its way up his spine that he may be the target of them. Several days later he arrives at Miyoko's village and immediately he gets a bad vibe from the situation, the village is a ghost town ' _Miyoko-Chan, I hope you're OK._ '

He rushes to her house and he feels like he's being watched but he can't sense anyone he stops when he reaches her house because he sees the front door is kicked in. He pulls out his new Katana that Chōjūrō gave him as a gift after their two weeks of intense Kenjutsu training he's not a master of it by any means but he's a quick learner well that was what Chōjūrō said and he's one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist.

He slowly enters the house and what he sees is utter chaos the house has been trashed like a whirlwind has smashed its way through. He slowly makes his way through the house the old him would probably have blindly ran through the house shouting for Miyoko but he's not that immature kid anymore, so he searches every room.

When the whole house but her bedroom has been checked he backtracks to her room and slowly opens the door with his foot. He sees a bloody and beaten up Miyoko on the bed she seems to be unconscious as he can see her breathing. He searches the whole room finding nothing, nobody hiding ready to jump out at him so he approaches the bed.

He immediately sees her condition he's no medic but he's been around enough injuries to know she's in a bad way he notices at least 10 stab wounds to her whole body he then sees bruises all over her arms and legs then lastly her face, he sighs in relief to know she's not been raped. He has no idea how she's still alive but he's thankful.

He also notices her left arm's broken whoever did this tortured her and that makes him mad extremely mad, they will pay for what they have done that's a promise and he never goes back on his promises. He looks at her knowing there is nothing he can do he's no medic he has no medic skills.

He has no idea if trying to use Kurama's chakra will kill her or not. As he's looking at her an image of Sakura comes into his head and he wishes she was here now to heal her but he knows she isn't.

He's broken out of his thoughts by a hand being placed on his cheek and he looks at her "Miyoko-Chan, I'm so sorry who did this to you, I'll make them pay."

She cringes in pain "The Missing-Nin army there after you why did you come here they killed everyone in the village old, young, pets everyone as far as I know well that's what they told me, there are hundreds of them, couldn't you sense them when you entered the village."

Naruto shakes his head "I sensed nobody hold on" He goes into Safe mode and then his eyes go wide open he can sense them and gasps ' _500 Missing-Nin, this isn't good._ ' He then turns back to Miyoko "There are 500 chakra signatures, but you told me to come so I did, I got your letter."

It's her turn to be shocked by the numbers and the letter "I didn't send you no letter, it's why I sent you to Kiri to get away from them, I found out about their goal a week before you came back here they had a Missing-Nin masquerading as a villager, they must have sent the letter, I'm going to die Naruto-Kun, I know I am, I know you can't do anything and I'm sorry, but there is something I've wanted to tell you I've been so scared to tell you but it hardly matters anymore." She then starts crying.

Naruto looks at her and he's crying someone else he couldn't save "I'm going to save you, I won't let you die, I'll beat them all then I'll take you back to Konoha with me."

She smiles "I would have liked that but face facts Naruto-Kun, I'm not going to make it and I'm not even certain you can kill them all do you, but as I said I wanted to tell you something so here it is and don't hate me for keeping it from you but the night we shared do you remember it." Naruto nods "Well I became pregnant, I wanted to tell you but I was scared also I'm sorry, I gave birth to a beautiful girl three weeks ago, and I named her Kushina after your mother."

Naruto looks at her in shock why would he be mad at her for that he's always wanted a family "I'm a father wow, so where is she Baa-Chan told me that babies always cry nonstop."

Miyoko then starts to cry "Those monsters, they… they …. They killed her, they dragged me outside and then grabbed her they held hold of me and she started crawling to me then they started throwing Kunai at her stabbing her in the legs and arms those monsters, then… then one of them used a Katon Jutsu and set her on fire and she died."

"She was such a beautiful girl she had your beautiful blue eyes and your smile and they took her from me, us."

Naruto is sitting there in shock he's angry, no pissed, he's depressed, he's a wreck they killed his beautiful little girl a girl he never ever saw, they will pay for this all he's ever wanted was a family a wife and now he has nothing, he did love Miyoko maybe he did love her nobody has really been so nice to him and now she's going to die.

Why is this happening again first Jiji, then Pervy Sage and now his daughter and her mother, why is he so useless, why can't he protect anyone. Is this the price to pay for being a Jinchūriki, to be alone forever to never love anyone without them dying?

She then sobs "They tortured one of the villagers and found out about me and Kushina and that you were Kushina's father, then a Iwa-Nin said he would end the Namikaze bloodline starting with our daughter, then me for fathering a Namikaze."

Naruto sighs "The sins of the father come onto the son, dammit, you know Miyoko, I remembered something a short while ago something me and Baa-Chan discussed something called the CRA or Clan Restoration Act it's where a Clan that is almost destroyed can be restored by marrying several women something I ignored until now, I would have made you one of my wives Miyoko-Chan."

She smiles weakly at him "I would have loved that, to be with you even if you loved another I would have been content, unfortunately it will never happen I know you want to save me but you can't we both know that, just promise me that you will make them pay for what they did to the village to our daughter and to me, I thought that with the last great war that peace would reign it's not fair."

Naruto hugs her "I know I thought that also it's what I strived for I'm so sorry I got you into this, I really am." He looks down at her "Hey I promise you we will both get through this you just have to hold one Miyoko-Chan."

When she doesn't answer him he looks down he checks for a pulse but there isn't one he knows she's gone and he just cries while hugging her.

After 10 minutes of hugging her he hears someone shouting outside "Come on out Naruto Uzumaki, your time has come to an end, your death will end the cursed Namikaze Bloodline for good."

Naruto lowers her back onto the bed and closes her eyelids and kisses her on the forehead. Then he slowly makes his way outside even if he doesn't kill them all he will make them pay he will not go down easy and with his dying breath he will curse them.

He quickly goes into Sage Mode then walks out the door and glares at the Missing-Nin surrounding him "I will kill every fucking one of you parasites. You killed my girl prepare to die (can any of you guess what movie that's from)


End file.
